I Miss Your Kiss
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE where Shannon loses Jethro to a battle whilst she is pregnant with Kelly. First chapter is a poem and then it takes off from there
1. I Miss Your Kiss

**This is a poem to Jethro Gibbs from Shannon Gibbs when he goes to war. It is set out like to tell the story of how Gibbs died at war. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

_A loving kiss_

_Of which I miss_

_I always thought_

_That we were forever_

_But as I now see_

_We were for never_

_I miss you_

_And I love you_

_But the war called you_

_Your strong-willed and protective nature_

_Answered to their call_

_I love you for that_

_Making our world safer_

_But was your death worth it?_

_When I'm pregnant_

_With your baby_

_I miss your kiss_

_And our love_

_Will never die_


	2. Blue Diamonds

Merely a few heartaching days after the funeral of the only man she ever loved she sat in a hospital bed with a little girl in her arms. She couldn't believe that she had lost him, she loved him so much that it hurt at times. She missed him so much she struggled not to cry everytime she saw his things sat there in that house. She smiled down at the newborn asleep in her arms as she whispered

"Everything will be alright Princess"

It just had to be, it had to be alright, but how could it? She wanted her husband back in her life and wanted him beside her. She knew how excited he had been when they first found out about the baby.

"I know your daddy would have loved to meet you my darling little angel"

She said as she stroked the newborn's soft cheek, and held her close to her chest. Her and Jethro had been married for just over three years. Their love had blossomed over time and they had tried so many times to have a baby, and this was finally the one time it worked. They had a little girl together, but now she had no husband. Part of her wanted to say that she would go back and not try if she could only have him back, but the other part within her knew she could not give up this baby girl

"You are so beautiful"

She whispered to the sleeping infant in her bare arms, as she rocked her gently in the hospital room. She loved to talk to her baby who was now only one hour old. The little one may not understand her words, but the angelic man above them heard every one.

She opened her beautiful little eyelids, and the eyelashes fluttered eleganty, revealling the brightest blue eyes that anyone had ever seen

Shannon smiled happily and looked up into the sky, "I love you too Jethro" she whispered to the heavens as the little one's eyes sparkled like diamonds


	3. Not Too Soon

_Jethro looked down upon his beautiful wife and adorable newborn daughter and smiled, as his bright blue eyes sparkled happily matching that of his little girl. He felt so lucky to have such an angel for his daughter. He wished that he could be back with them, to be able to hold his baby in his arms and to be there for his wife physically during the labour and throughout the raising of the little girl. He wished many things, but sat up on that cloud he felt at peace with himself and so happy that he could watch his daughter. He could protect her from the heavens above, even if nobody knew he was watching._

Shannon smiled, and whispered to her daughter, "I think your daddy will keep a close eye on you, as you grow big and strong" she said with a happy smile, because she knew in the depths of her heart that this little girl would be watched by an angel. By her angel.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled happily to see his wife interact with their child. It truly was a beautiful moment and he loved watching every second of it._

Five years on and little Kelly was running around the back garden of their marital home, she had a small doll in her arms as she ran in circles. Shannon watched on as she sat on the porch, wishing her husband was with them, her hands brushed the wood of the floor where she sat and silently her mind remembered

_Shannon was sat at Stillwater train station, awaiting her boyfriend's return, she heard the soft sound of his loving voice and as she turned he was down on one knee, a ring before him offered to her as he whispered, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked lovingly, watched on by their family and friends. She had grinned happily and nodded, accepting without hesitation, her love for the man radiated from every pore_

And it still did, as she looked up at the bright sky, she smiled happily, "We can be together soon, Jethro... all of us" she said with a smile_,_ the beeze blew through their garden like a whisper and the red headed woman could have sworn she heard her husband's voice say 'Not too soon my love'_  
_


End file.
